


Good Planning

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's worked out an incentive plan that even Severus will go for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Planning

Title: Good Planning  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry's worked out an incentive plan that even Severus will go for.  
Word Count: 765  
Genre: Erotica, humor  
Warnings: None (er, well, porn. Heh)  
A/N: Written for my lovely [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lesyeuxverts00)[**lesyeuxverts00**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lesyeuxverts00) as a birthday ficlet. She requested Snarry, prompt: skirtporn. Boy, does she know me or what? ;) Happy birthday, m'love! *snuggles*  
Beta: Who else? [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Planning

~

“This was very badly planned,” Severus complained.

Harry glanced over at him. “What was?” he asked.

“Have you looked at the programme? The wedding ceremony ends at three o’clock but the reception doesn’t start until five. What are people supposed to do for two hours?”

Harry shrugged. “I suppose it’s an opportunity to go back to their homes or hotels and freshen up,” he said lamely.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Freshen up?” he snapped. “This is as fresh as I get. It’s ridiculous to waste all this time in between. What are they doing now, anyway? Why is there such a delay?”

“Well, I think they’re taking pictures --”

“It’s bloody inconsiderate is what it is,” Severus continued, rolling over Harry’s comment. “First they insist we wear these inane outfits, and then they make us wait about in the cold while they wander off to take pictures! Remind me why I agreed to attend this thing with you?”

“Severus, it’s Minerva’s wedding! Of course we had to come.”

“I knew this would be a bad idea,” he muttered, looking away.

Harry sighed. It had taken all his skills to persuade Severus into coming to this, and it had only been when Minerva had begged that he’d relented and agreed. Harry knew he needed to think of a distraction, and fast.

Severus harrumphed, crossing his arms and making the kilt he was wearing rise as he did so. Harry was suddenly faced with a close look at Severus’ thighs and with the glimmer of an idea.

“Maybe we should go just to the reception hall early?” he suggested, sidling closer to Severus.

“And what good would that do?” Severus returned grumpily. “I doubt there will be food or drink ready now. We shall have hours to sit and wait.”

Harry grasped his arm. “Oh, I think we can find something to do for a couple of hours,” he said.

“As long as you do not expect me to socialize with anyone, I suppose it would be all right,” he allowed.

“We’ll stay away from others,” Harry promised with a grin.

Severus rolled his eyes, but allowed Harry to Side-Along-Apparate him with only some small grumbling beneath his breath.

~

“What... time... is it?” Harry gasped, his breath hitching with every thrust Severus made.

Severus nipped at his shoulder. “Why do you care, brat?” he rasped, snapping his hips emphatically. “Is my fucking not enough to keep you occupied?”

Harry groaned, the drag of Severus’ cock against his inner muscles making it hard to formulate a coherent thought. There was a reason they should have been paying attention to the time, but for the life of him he couldn’t recall why.

He bent his head, his half-closed eyes managing to focus on a mirror on an opposing wall, and he groaned. They looked fabulous: Severus with his cock sliding in and out of him, and Harry, his arse bared where the edge of his kilt had been shoved up, pushing back and meeting every thrust.

Severus’ kilt was on the floor by his feet where he’s dropped it after complaining that he couldn’t see Harry’s mouth as he’d begun sucking him off when they arrived.

Harry’s fingernails clawed for purchase as Severus sped up, and he wailed as his orgasm hit him, his seed spurting out of him and onto the ornate desk they had usurped for this purpose.

Severus followed soon after, grinding his hips against Harry’s arse as he spilled inside him with a low grunt and a shudder. He rested against Harry’s back, catching his breath before pulling out.

Harry moaned as he felt Severus’ come dripping out of him.

Severus chuckled wickedly. “I would take care of that in a more... intimate way, but we do have that infernal reception to attend, so there’s no time now.” He sucked the lobe of Harry’s ear into his mouth and Harry swallowed heavily, groaning as his prick twitched. Severus did love to lick his come out of Harry...

A Cleansing Spell tingled over him and Harry straightened up off the desk, trying to smooth his kilt down and make it look as if he’d not been doing what it was clear he had been doing.

By the time he turned around, Severus was completely dressed and looked impeccable. “Shall we go?” he asked, extending his arm. “I expect the happy couple will have arrived by now and the reception will be in full swing.”

As Harry took his arm, he smiled. He imagined it would be much easier to talk Severus into attending more weddings with him now.

~


End file.
